


Heart and Home

by jonsastan (lilzipop)



Series: Spring Blossom [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Jon and the Starks Are Not Related, Modern AU, because that's all I can write at the moment, found family trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 13:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilzipop/pseuds/jonsastan
Summary: For as long as Jon Snow could remember he wanted a home. He didn’t have a home growing up. He moved from foster house to foster house, never setting down roots because no one wanted him to.





	Heart and Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! The fifth day of the Jonsa Spring Blossom Challenge and I chose the prompt 'Family'. I can only seem to write Modern Au's at the moment and I hope that's okay with everyone. Again, this work is un-beta-ed so please forgive any and all mistakes. I'm a sleep deprived uni student.

For as long as Jon Snow could remember he wanted a home. He didn’t have a home growing up. He moved from foster house to foster house, never setting down roots because no one wanted him to. 

 

As soon as he could, he got his own place. It was a crappy little apartment near the campus of the college he’d gotten a scholarship for, but it was his. And he hated it. It was dingy and small and smelt like fish after it rained for no reason. 

 

His second place came with his new job. It was nicer, larger, but almost clinical. He wasn’t allowed to change it too much or have pets. But it was still his. It was the first place he had a dinner party even if it was just Sam, Tormund, and Edd with beer and pizza. 

 

When Jon had saved enough, he finally bought his own house. It was a total shit-show. It had mould in one room, and you had to walk through 2 bedrooms and the kitchen to get to the bathroom. But it was near a library and a school and there was a dog park not far. So he knocked it down and rebuilt it. It was relatively small, enough room for a family a dog. And it was all his. 

 

The first night he spent there, he couldn’t understand why he wasn’t overjoyed. Sure, he was happy, but he wasn’t giddy, he wasn’t relieved, he didn’t feel like he’d fulfilled his life long ambition.  That was the night Jon Snow realised that a house didn’t have to be a home. 

 

The really hard part came next. He had to look for the thing that made a home. Everyone said it was love, but Jon wasn’t sure he need a girlfriend or a wife or whatever. After Ygritte, he wasn’t sure he was husband material. So instead of dating around, Jon got a dog. 

 

Ghost helped fill the space. Jon suddenly had someone waiting for him at home, someone who was excited to see him, someone who loved him. And with Ghost, new friends arrived. Namely in the form of Robb Stark, a fellow dog owner who had, literally, run into Jon on a morning jog. 

 

Ghost and Grey Wind became friends and Robb and Jon followed suit. Robb had helped too. They’d hangout, play video games, take the dogs for walks, go to pubs. One night Robb sent a text

 

_ Hey, my sister is in town, mind if she joins us at the Castle?  _

 

**Not at all. It’ll be good to finally meet someone from the family you never shut up about.**

 

Robb replied, eloquently with the middle finger emoji.

 

For some reason, Jon had been expecting Arya to be the sister joining them at Castle Black Pub. Robb had mentioned her a bit and she was still at college. So when Jon saw Robb and a tall, slender, beautiful redhead he was a bit shocked. There was no denying they were related. Robb’s hair had the same copper sheen, and their eyes were the same kind of blue. But Jon knew Arya didn’t look like Robb. 

 

_ Fuck! What’s the other sister’s name? _ He thought as he walked toward the booth Robb had secured. Just as he was about to greet them he remembered.

 

“Sansa!”  He exclaimed, the girl frowned.

 

“Hi?” She said somewhat awkwardly. 

 

“Sorry.” Jon apologised, running his hand through his hair. “I was trying to remember all of Robb’s siblings and I remembered right when I saw you, and I spoke without thinking, sorry. I’m Jon.” He finished abruptly. He could feel his cheeks glowing with embarrassment. He never really knew how to talk to girls, any girls. 

 

But Sansa laughed.

 

“It’s fine! I do that too,” Jon slid into the seat opposite the siblings. “The other day I was at work and making a mental list of groceries I had to pick up, and had just gotten to milk when someone asked me something and I just shouted ‘MILK!’ really loudly across the office.” Both Jon and Robb laughed. 

 

By the end of the night Jon wasn’t sure if he was husband material or not, but he knew Sansa Stark would be a great wife.  _ She’d be great at whatever she put her mind to. _

 

He’d felt awkward asking Robb for Sansa’s number the next day, but it was the only way he was sure to get it. 

 

**Hey Robb, can I grab Sansa’s number from you? I want to ask her about that book she mentioned.**

 

_ It was Anna Karenina. She wrote a paper on it. _

 

**Yeah, I had a question about it.**

 

_ An actual question, or do you just want to chat up my sister? _

 

**...Both?**

 

Robb sent the number. 

 

Jon sent Sansa the first tentative text, nothing flirty or witty. Just a simple “Hey I read that really fucking dense Russian classic you mentioned in 2 days because I desperately wanted to have something to talk to you about” kind of text. 

 

Sansa texted back quickly and before Jon knew it, they texted daily. He was smiling daily, he was laughing daily, he was picturing her curled up in the bed next to him. And then, she asked him.

 

_ Hey Jon, I’m free tonight, wanna grab some Chinese food and watch something? _

 

**Sounds great! We can watch something at my place if you want? I know a great Chinese place that delivers.**

 

_ Sounds good! Text me your address and I’ll be over in about half an hour.  _

 

Jon sent the address. 

 

He then proceeded to tidy the house as quickly and efficiently as he could. He showered in record time, dressed casually but nicely, and probably broke the land speed record opening the door when he heard her knock. 

 

Sansa was all flowing red hair, long legs, and an oversized jumper. She looked comfortable and utterly breathtaking. They ate Chinese food and watched some old movie Jimmy Stewart movie and when Sansa got up to leave, gently moving Ghost from her lap, Jon didn’t want her to go. He wanted her to say ‘I’m off to bed, babe. Love you.” and he’d clean up the Chinese containers and go to their room and she’d still be awake, waiting for him to curl up next to her and breathe in her citrus scent and hold her close. 

 

He asked her out on a date the next day. And one thing led to another and before long Sansa was spending the night, sandwiched between Jon and Ghost on his bed. Her hair covering his face and itching his nose and being utterly delightful. 

 

They’d been dating for about 8 months when Sansa came in, dropped her handbag on the floor, sat on the kitchen bench next to where Jon was working and said “My lease is up in a couple of weeks.” 

 

Jon froze, his hand halfway to his glasses. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say or do but he knew what he wanted. So he asked. 

 

“Do you want to move in here?” Sansa smiled and kissed him tenderly.

 

“I really do.” 

 

Robb, Sam, and Tormund all helped move Sansa in, Robb and Tormund crowing about how they had carried the most boxes, when in actuality it was Sansa’s friend and mentor Brienne who had moved the heaviest stuff. They had all stayed for dinner and Jon had never been happier than when Sansa and himself stood on the front porch and waved them off, knowing Sansa would come back inside with him. 

 

12 months after that, after Sansa had a romance novel published and Jon had been promoted, their relationship changed. Jon had been preparing to ask Sansa for months, had planned to do it on their anniversary in the park they had first kissed in. He’d planned to make it romantic but not public because Sansa hated public proposals, “How much pressure are you putting on that person? It’s cruel”. One day, over pancakes for dinner, Sansa looked up at Jon and smiled.

 

“Do you wanna get married?” She asked as if asking if he’d like another coffee. He almost choked on the coffee he had been drinking.

 

“What? No!” He said without thinking. Sansa’s face fell for a moment. “I mean, yes! But no, I wanted to ask! I have a plan, I have a speech, I have a ring!” Sansa began to laugh.

 

“You look so sweet.” She walked around their table and sat on Jon’s lap. “You can still propose Jon, I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page.” 

 

A week later they were engaged. And Jon begun to realise that the house he’d built hadn't been a home because he’d has so many empty rooms to fill. To fill with laughter and tears and yelling and hugging, with love and support and life. He learnt that home wasn’t walls and brick and plumbing. It was family, and he’d found his. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one! Thank you for reading it. It's a little different to my normal style, but I wanted to show a longer period of time and a kind of journey. I adore the 'found family' trope and hope you guys did too! Comments are always appreciated and adored.


End file.
